Picking Up the Pieces
"I expected the Samurai civil war to last for years, not days. Nothing unites like a common enemy. The Vikings had not had time to escape the Myre with their bounty. That Orochi, Ayu and their allies, set out to try to stop them." Picking up the Pieces is the third mission in the Samurai Story Campaign. Ayu has defeated her fellow Daimyo and has regrouped what was left of her kin. A new and undeserving warlord sits on the throne, placed there by Apollyon herself. The Vikings have been pushed out of the city, but not before making off with their plunder. Ayu intends to stop them before they reach the boats. Events Of The Orochi has arrived in the Myre, finding the aftermath of Ayu's handiwork. He/she goes into the Myre to find Ayu. The Daimyo has already gone to work disposing of the Vikings before they can flee. The Orochi joins the battle to clear the Myre of Vikings. But they are unable to stop the raiders from leaving with their plunder. But with their attackers leaving, their attention shifts more pressing matters. Transcript The Orochi: (voiceover) I followed Apollyon's trail into The Myre. I was searching for Ayu. Camera fades in on The Orochi walking up to Kizan's and his followers' corpses. He/she kneels down and slowly turns over Kizan's fly-infested body. '' '''The Orochi': Well, well, well. Do you know where Ayu is? The Orochi looks up at the sound of a distant horn. He/she gets to his feet and prepares to investigate. Mission Objective: REACH Ayu The Orochi traverses The Myre. He/she reaches the abandoned village and finds Ayu and her allies battling the Vikings. The Orochi: (voiceover) These Vikings need to be taught a lesson. Mission Objective: KILL all the Viking chieftains The Orochi joins Ayu, Okuma, and Momiji against the Vikings. But it is not the minions that are his/her targets. He/she goes after the chieftains. Without their leaders, the Vikings then fall soon after. Camera fades in on the village. The Samurai forces gather around Ayu. The captains of the former Daimyo kneel before her. The Orochi approaches from behind. His/her friends turn to greet him. The Orochi: A lot of dead Daimyo around here. Ayu: I was stopping a civil war. The Orochi looks up at the soldiers of the former Daimyo, all now united. '' '''The Orochi': Guess the Emperor was wrong about you. A distant horn catches their attention. They all look in the direction of the horn, knowing it is the Vikings. Okuma: Our neighbors are persistent. The Orochi: That they are. Ayu: '''Secure the docks. We'll meet you there. '''Mission Objective: KILL the enemy forces at the docks Okuma joins The Orochi and head for the docks. The Vikings are preparing to escape but they still aren't able to get all their troops to the boats. One by one, Okuma and The Orochi slay the stragglers. Camera cuts to The Orochi rushing down the docks as the canoes float away. On the nearest canoe is Runa, Helvar, Stigandr, and The Raider. The Raider looks at The Orochi, his arms wide as he/she cackles at their escape. '' ''Okuma runs up beside The Orochi and sees the scene. Okuma: I hate Vikings. The Orochi (angrily to the soldier behind him/her)' Archers! ''The soldier bows and draws his sword to give the order. But Ayu walks up from behind him with Momiji. '''Ayu: (to the soldier) ''Belay that order. ''(to The Orochi) We have more pressing matters. Momiji: Seijuro. Ayu: '''Apollyon gave him the palace. '''Okuma: It will take more than a palace to rule our people. 'Ayu: '''We will remove the pretender from the Emperor's throne. ''Ayu leads Momiji and Okuma away. The Orochi looks back at the Vikings, frustrated that he/she can't pursue. Finally, he/she turns and jogs to join Ayu. Observables * Ayu's Ambition ** The first observable is easy to find. You start the mission of Kizan's corpse. Look at Kizan's corpse. ** "What impressed me most about the daimyō Ayu was her ruthlessness. Yet, she lies to herself about her reasons for what she did. I believe it was unimaginable to her that she simply wanted power." * Liars and Cowards ** This is the exact same map as before. This one is above Ranja's corpse. ** "I offered the Emperor's throne to twenty daimyō. Five proved willing to say they would take it, to an enemy they knew was untrustworthy. Five liars. Five cowards. I had been hoping for more." * Brink of Destruction ** Head to the starting location of the previous mission. More specifically, go out the gates where you have to pass to find Ayu. Go straight until you see the gazebo. Past the gazebo are the docks. There is an arch right above the docks. The observable is at the top. ** "The Samurai are so few. They live under the constant threat of extinction. Each warrior has to be the equivalent of ten of ours, or more, if they intend to survive." * Persistence ** Go to the gazebo. From there, you should see a massive tree with a wooden structure built on the side of it like a tree house. As you pass under it, the observable is at the top of the arch. ** "The Dawn Empire is vast. Any untamed lands the Knights abandoned, any secluded regions the Vikings could not reach, there you will find Samurai. They are persistent." * Death and Duty ** Right before you first reach Ayu, you have to pass through a gate. The observable is at the top of the gate. ** "Death waits for us at the end of every road. Somewhere out there, each person has an enemy who will bring about their end. A warrior does not let that knowledge interfere with their duty." * War ** Right as you enter the compound where you find Ayu and the others fighting, there is a massive tree to the right as you walk in. It is on the tree. ** "The trees of the Myre had witness seven wars among the Samurai fought just in the twenty years I had been rising among the Blackstones. So much for unity." Media Images Picking Up the Pieces - looking for Ayu.png Picking_Up_the_Pieces_-_do_you_know_where_Ayu_is.png Picking Up the Pieces - breakables.png Picking Up the Pieces - taking out the chieftains.png Picking Up the Pieces - found Ayu.png Picking Up the Pieces - at the docks.png Picking Up the Pieces - just missed the Vikings.png Picking Up the Pieces - Ayu says there are bigger issues than vikings.png Videos Category:Missions